


【艾莱/偏艾伦中心】马莱战事

by boxiang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	【艾莱/偏艾伦中心】马莱战事

“醒醒，”有人推他，“该起来换药了。”

艾伦醒了，军医把蜡烛举到他眼前，烛火闪动，在极黑的深夜里亮得扎眼。

他“咝”了一声。那个专门负责给艾尔迪亚士兵换药的年轻军医立刻把灯背到身后去，朝他抱歉地笑了。这笑声很像韩吉，艾伦愣了愣，下意识眯起眼，他已离开帕拉迪岛半年有余，如今却一时分不清自己身在何方。艾伦从绷带的缝隙里极力地朝外看去，有那么一刻，他心里巴望着能看到一张韩吉的脸，但军医的脸完全埋在了烛光之后，五官笼在模糊的暖灰色中，有如下弦月时黑漆漆的一半儿月亮。

“……我醒了，我醒了，”艾伦说，声音低哑，伤兵所半夜全是呻吟声，他的声音在里面融化了，变得难以辨认，艾伦忍着疼，抬高了音量，“我很渴……能给我一杯水吗？”

“那得等我把你的纱布给拆开。”军医说道。他放下手里的灯，照亮小药箱，从里面拿出剪断绷带的剪刀。有士兵趁机把手伸到药箱里找止痛药，但那东西早就用完了，士兵什么都没找到，反而被军医用剪子戳了手，立时像被打了嘴的狗一般缩回去，低声骂着，发出短促无力的哀嚎。

艾伦扫了一眼，很快收回视线。这是他来到马莱-中东地区战场的第三个月，面对战场上的炮火，死人和伤口，他早就习以为常——尽管实情远不像这句话一般轻描淡写：战场上的死尸发出令人作呕的死气，人和人打仗竟会杀成这种样子，这与艾伦在兵团瞅见战友杀死一个巨人时的感觉是毫不相干的。

他最开始还以为征兵时自己的假证件会出问题，为了应付盘问，编了一份完美的谎言来搪塞。但实际上就马莱现在的战况来看，只要是有手有脚的男性，不管背景如何，进军营都易如反掌。艾伦当天报名，晚上就以克鲁格的身份进入了艾尔迪亚士兵营之中，在那个星期的结尾，他们带着弹药，直接冲上了前线。

艾伦在去之前心想，若不是必死的伤，他就不会动用巨人之力愈合自己，但紧接着不出两个月的现在，就好像是对他坚决态度的一种考验或惩罚，艾伦在战场上已经像个普通士兵那样受了重伤，被运到伤兵所来了。他的半张脸都被炮火所波及，发际线到鬓角的肉碎了，耳朵差点炸掉，腮帮几乎被弹片撕出一个洞。据医生所说，他及其幸运，那弹片稍微偏上一点儿，就会把艾伦的脑袋擦成两半，叫他没命。

他连夜和其他伤兵一起被送进城来，脑袋立刻就被前前后后的绷带包好，这副打扮若不是在战场上，想必看来十分滑稽。但军医只笑了刚才那一声就停下来，没有继续，只凑过来，小声道：“我要给你拆绷带了。”

这是个好医生，身为马莱人中的年轻一代，却肯为了艾尔迪亚人细细地换药。艾伦脸上绷带被缓慢地拆开了，没受伤的皮肤闷得发湿，被汗水泡软，伤口肿痛，愈合感陌生又难受。

他适应了好一会儿烛火，终于能看清东西，尽管眼中还留着那个发亮的光斑，但艾伦还是立刻看清了军医的长相。医生的脑袋上也缠着绷带，皮肤在夜色之中透出失血的莹白，金头发，灰眼睛，眼角耷拉下去，两条长长的鱼尾纹从眼角延伸，仿佛给五官套上一副慈悲的面具。

这同韩吉的五官迥然不同。艾伦心里一跳，哆嗦了一下，立时又从迷迷糊糊的状态里恢复过来，意识到自己早已远离海岛，身处他人之故乡了。

“是刚才吗？刚才，我听到……”艾伦慢慢地吐字，军医终于给他递了一杯水，水杯里散发石灰和碘酒的味道，但已经够好了。医生说不能喝得太快，不然待会儿没人伺候他，厕所很远，找不到就会尿到自己身上。他一边用镊子扯下艾伦鬓角上浸了血的纱布，一边低声用富有鼻音的声音回答道：“你听到什么？这里可不是很安静……”

他所言非虚，这里时时都有声音。临时伤兵所建在一处被打破的宗教废址上，外面已经躺了一地人，只有最早受伤的军人才能进到祷告的大堂里来。墙壁画满了壁画，贴着马莱光荣战士的海报，艾伦认出了里面的一张熟悉面孔，海报写着军方的激励演讲就在明天。

母神站在碎裂的底座之上，她低头俯瞰躺满地面的伤员，手臂的投影切开了海报上莱纳的脑袋。在石像的目光下，士兵哀嚎痛哭，高热缠身，濒临死地，平等又自由。

军医把药浸透纱布，瞟了一眼艾伦血肉模糊的伤口，艾尔迪亚人的规定恢复期比马莱人短得多，马莱人不在乎艾尔迪亚人还剩下多少，反正人只要够多到把巨人之力延续下去就可以。军医看着艾伦的脸，心想这个军人很快会回到战场上去，而且很可能当天下午就会再被送回来，以一种更加血肉模糊，充满了痛苦的方式……

“……你听见了什么？”

“……没什么，”艾伦说，“只是我旁边床的人在叫医生，他可能是半夜在说梦话吧……”艾伦说着，扭动着身子，他躺了太久，脊骨噼啪作响，但还是努力朝旁边看去——那床上空无一人。

“别找了，”军医咂舌头，压低了声音（这恐怕是在遵守马莱的“禁止传播负面思想”的要求，即使是马莱人，也担心被举报）说，“你在做梦吗？那是前天晚上的事儿了。”

“……前天？”

“你昏迷了好些天啦，”军医说，“给你做完处理，我们就都去了前线，这里只一个护士留守，她还年轻呢，正给一个切了腿的伤兵换药，等换完……”

他顿了顿。又说：“等换完……”

“……等换完……”

军医不说话了，艾伦猜出他的意思：护士换好了药再来的时候，这个男人可能已经死透。军医看着艾伦的神情，担心自己刚才那两句话已经沉重得堵住他的嗓子，于是又拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，苍白地安抚道：“他死得……”

艾伦抿抿嘴，说，我听到他还在叫妈妈，他是不是知道自己已经没……

军医抬起眼睛，那眼神阻止了艾伦的话——在烛光之下，鱼尾纹更深了，慈悲的五官透出一种与母神类似的神性，他一定是刚来前线不久，慈悲和软弱还未完全从这个军医的身上被消磨。他的手仿佛因为刚才的交谈而带有怒气似的，一下子把沾了药水的纱布塞到艾伦脸上，伤口立时传来虫咬般的刺痛，但这次他没有再在艾伦的咝声里退缩。军医飞快地把艾伦的头再次包起来，他不敢多表达自己的立场，只能不清不楚地低声咕哝道：“这种事情会越来越多的……”

“是吗？”

“对啊……快睡吧，幸运的士兵，”他拿起了灯，“明天大人物就要来演说了，铠之巨人也来，车力巨人也会来的，规定上说艾尔迪亚人都得去，少一个人头也不行，我会把你叫起来的，我不想在明早看到你变成一具尸体。”

次日，军区的人驱车而至。他们前天刚从战场上下来，路过艾伦所在的废弃城区，需要到更北边的指挥部一趟，因此只在这里短暂停留。军车开过破碎的街道，车尾巴后面带着滚滚黄土，路过永无安宁的伤兵所，没人下车，他们直接朝着市中心的临时舞台赶去。

艾伦是被那个之前留下来值夜的护士叫醒的，军医们又上战线上去了。她很不乐意接近艾尔迪亚人的样子，袖标也是胡乱团了团，远远地就丢给艾伦。他们磨磨蹭蹭，行进得很慢，等到这一队伤兵全都来到演讲台下面的时候，前排的座位上已经坐满了人。

艾伦努力往台上瞧，他心想自己离莱纳很近了，可能只十米不到的距离，如果自己穿着一套立体机动装置，就能在两秒钟之内把莱纳杀死在这儿。

遍地坐着艾尔迪亚人的破旧舞台边缘，艾伦举目四望，发现每一个人脸上都露出一种庄严肃穆、充满了感激的神色，奇特的场面有如朝圣一般。即使在他仅去过几次的雷贝里欧，兵营所在的地方，对战士的崇拜也不会像战场上这样整齐划一。

皮克·菲格站在露天的演讲台上面，一个小个子姑娘，伤兵入场时她正说到一半。皮克看起来毫无战斗力，不该出现在军营里，但却得到十足的尊重，举办方还周到地给她调低了话筒的位置。尽管如此，这样的行为却没能得到皮克相同态度的回馈，她演讲的时候很是心不在焉。

据听过的人说，皮克·菲格的那份演讲稿是反复用的，但是至于用了多少次，大家都是短命鬼，谁也没有那个好命把它一一数清。总之，已经用得多到她可以记住内容，像现在尽管手里拿着稿，却仍能背起双手发言的程度——这倒是可以理解，艾尔迪亚人死伤太多，台下的人总是替换很快，没必要为此费心，保证每次演讲的内容都有新花样。

“但是，这是无妨的吧？”艾伦旁边的伤病低声说道，“大家不都只是在等布朗副长吗？他和其他战士不一样，是个对士兵很好的人，很看重演讲的事，演讲稿总是新写的。”

“总是新写的？总是？”有个人笑他，“你听过几次了？”

“三次！已经很多了，我的命很长久，”伤兵骄傲道，“我经历过一次转移，是从西海岸被带到腹地的，和我一个火车的还有从东海岸那边过来的人，听那边的士兵说，铠之巨人在一个地方只停留几天，只要有铠之巨人在，就没有马莱攻不破的城……”

他压下身子，手臂在胸前吊着，瞪大双眼，皮肤已经因为失血和反复的热病变作灰白色，伤兵看来十分崇拜莱纳·布朗，若不是打着石膏，艾伦心想他一定会把手臂扬起来，“就在上星期，我趴在战壕里，看见他从天而降……”

这下艾伦想起来了，这个伤兵同他是战友。他当时就趴在伤兵的旁边，那是艾伦15岁之后第一次见到莱纳，他手握来复枪，但不想为马莱效力杀人，因此枪管沉甸甸、冷冰冰的，早起醒来之后，还没有被扣响过扳机。

两边正在休息，战场上一片宁静，中间倒着许多拉起的围网，还有死尸，地面发出硫磺和血的味道。

就在这个时候，他们的头顶传来一阵嗡鸣，由远及近，仿佛一场移动过来，不断落雨的积雨云。缩在战壕里，只知道拿着铁锹的艾尔迪亚低等兵纷纷掀开眼皮——他们的脸庞发黑，嘴唇干裂，眼睛因为进了沙土而充满眼泪，像蚌壳那样在海底张开了一道缝。

从这道缝里，他们看见一辆直升机将莱纳·布朗直直丢了下来。

乱石飞溅，无数的石头子和沙土冲进战壕之中。大地在疯狂地颤抖，泥土和植物的根系都发出了无声的惨叫。艾伦抬起头，看见巨人双手在胸前交握，踏过震动的大地，一边发出怒吼，如咆哮之山峰，冲向中东人的火力点。

无数子弹在铠甲上相撞和弹开，弹孔滋滋作响，冒出白气。他早就和莱纳搏斗过，但艾伦依旧在此时屏住了呼吸，巨响和对面冲锋的声音填满耳朵，反而让他好像什么都听不见了。

莱纳义无反顾地冲向炮火，一脚踢翻了所有的机枪和坦克，脚趾擦过战壕，把里面守着的士兵踩成了肉泥。狙击手在空中飞起三米高，脊椎断了，脑袋用力而滑稽地冲向脚尖，在巨人的衬托下，像一颗被踢得汁水四溅的葡萄。

“真让人惊叹！我要是中东人，此时绝对已经屁滚尿流地逃回家去了……”伤兵发着抖说道，他当时还不是伤兵，没带着望远镜，手里拿的是艾伦的，“克鲁格，你说，”他双眼放出光来，语气显得很天真，“……为什么知道巨人这么强大，他们还是想着要打仗呢？”

“不是吗？克鲁格？只要布朗副长还在这里，”伤兵低声看向艾伦，指望他能点个头，证明自己没有在胡乱吹牛， “只要我们还有巨人，我们就会永远战无不胜！”

皮克背完了书，从台上下去了。全场掌声雷动，喝彩声四起，还有人手绢丢上舞台。他们大多数不是在为这个矮个子战士喝彩，而在为布朗副长预热场子。

艾伦不再理会伤兵，把视线再次放回演讲台上。在他的凝视中，莱纳走到台上来了，他先是环顾四周，随后明显顿了一顿，在调整话筒上尤其花了时间。他穿着长至大腿中段的军装，皮带束得很紧，纽扣一颗颗擦得锃亮，袖标透出崭新的鲜艳色泽。与之相反的，莱纳本人明显瘦了许多，倒不是因为精于锻炼，显得挺拔和精壮的样子，而是很久没有好好安睡才能有的德行。

如果能在军方混到副长，莱纳怎么会像他们那样，去睡用钢丝和稻草铺起来的床呢？可莱纳又瘦得实在可怕，脸颊凹下去，咀嚼肌透出了轮廓。

这是艾伦十五岁之后，第一次仔细地打量莱纳·布朗。据战线上所谈，受人爱戴的布朗副长刚迎来了他的二十岁生日，他年轻有为，受人尊敬，是个可亲可爱的军官，是战争英雄，全民的榜样，更为稀少的是，他竟然活得只剩下三年多了——三年多，莱纳·布朗，他那一届潜入帕拉迪岛的战士中的幸存者，真正的幸运儿，除开吉克·耶格尔之外，他有希望成为第三个活满十三年的巨人继承者。

艾伦坐在台下听他讲话。身旁的伤兵惊叹，这份稿子又是新的，但布朗副长还是能好好地背出来。

莱纳对于树立威信这件事十分擅长，这并非贬义，艾伦之前就感觉到莱纳一定是个绝好的演说者，他身上有一种叫人信服的力量。但仿佛在这里演讲的时候，莱纳的能力才最大限度地发挥出来。

“我们应当前进，”莱纳以低沉坚定的声音说，展现他对马莱的忠心耿耿，“艾尔迪亚人必不可少，马莱的未来就是被我们打出来的，艾尔迪亚人，你们在战场上何其重要，要相信，战士是同你们站在一起的……只要有艾尔迪亚人在，马莱就牢不可破……”

听众里发出断断续续的喝彩。一般像莱纳这样军衔的长官，他们在后方躲着，并且常常于演讲时说出许多空话，在场的所有士兵都亲历过战争，那些话只会让大家在心里嘲笑。但莱纳与他们都不同。巨人的继承者活生生站在士兵面前，他在战场上战无不胜，他平时的身影又是如此光鲜，同他们入伍之前，在马莱街头上捡到的征兵传单上的模特简直毫无分别。

在幻想将那些鲜血和痛苦美化、洗褪之后，在一切谎言被真实戳穿之前，战争在两层的夹缝里摇身一变，经由他口，反倒充满了浪漫和美学了。

艾伦坐在座位上，一动不动，好像一圈圈绷带是他的茧，而莱纳的声音还在无限地灌进他耳朵里，“我们要保护自己的家园，马莱所做的一切，难道不是为了让艾尔迪亚人变得更有人权吗？只要我们继续打下去，将战斗……”

艾伦搓了搓手指头。他的手完整无伤。

“……打赢……”

艾伦盯住了他。

“……等……到……”

“……那……”

声音放缓了，凝固了，变得好像一块儿棕糖，光是移动手指头，都能听见糖粒被拨动的响声。艾伦听着，被绷带包裹住的脸又涨又热，他艰涩地吞咽了一下口水，仿佛回到了那一刻的城墙顶上。

他想，骗子，莱纳，骗子，骗子。当艾伦一无所知，而莱纳带他窥得真相的一角之时，风吹开一切，声音也是这样凝固住的。他当时在风中同莱纳对视，现在又在灰扑扑、充满血色的背景之下同莱纳对视。视线从绷带之间的缝隙穿了过去，不退缩，也没有前进，有如一只苍蝇，或者一把刀银亮的刀锋一般，停在了莱纳颤抖的喉头。

虽然演讲并没有停下，但艾伦认为莱纳一定已经发现了他。艾伦的视线毫不遮掩，莱纳只要看一眼，就能立刻把他认出来。他还想试着把视线挪到莱纳的眼皮上去，看看布朗副长的眼睛会不会像个软心肠的好大哥那样不断颤抖。

莱纳，你真的确定你在说实话吗？

掌声猝然响起，人群欢呼。艾伦收回了那种瞪视，眼瞧着莱纳一下子松了力气，他满脸大汗，喉结不断弹动，为自己的发言十分紧张一般，忙不迭朝台下行礼。

莱纳的视线看向艾伦的方向，但他找不见那张熟悉的脸，事实上，这里也没人有和艾伦相似的身材，莱纳放下手，脸一下子有点皱巴巴的，变得手足无措起来。但没有人注意到了不起的布朗副长竟然也有这样失态的时候：莱纳站在那儿，仿佛在无声地证明，自己刚才所编织的一切幻想都是谎言——只不过除开艾伦，没人愿意看他的证明而已。

所有从伤兵所来的人都站起身，从人潮里缓慢地朝外涌动。艾伦也没有再回头，他沿窄小的板凳缝隙朝外走去。看到莱纳的神情之后，他发觉自己不再激动了，也不再怒气冲冲，心中充满了奇异的平静。

艾伦朝着剧场门口走去，没有回头。


End file.
